Foriegn Exchange Student
by Kitty-Peeperz
Summary: Ichigo is a normal boy,with normal annoying friends. What happens when a rowdy German exchange student is thrown into his hopeless love life? Grimm/Ichi Rated M for swearing possible and lemon in the future. Yaoi boyxboy don't like Get Out..
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki , Ichigo was a typical sophomore in high school. Though always seemed grumpy. It would be a rare occasion for him to laugh or was born with the brightest orange hair ,that would usually attract bullies. He has the weirdest friends and family a person could have. A maniac goat bearded dad who constantly attacks him. Not to that mention he has a giant picture of ichigo's diseased mother which he always hugs and talks was strange that had two sane sisters related to his father. Ichigo's friends at school were ok too. Though they relentlessly try to interfere with his love life. Except for Chad. Who would usually have his back in a bully fight. And there's the strange ghost/ 'shinigmi' that keep bothering him. For some reason, he can see them and they always visit him just to have fun. Which annoyed the hell out of ichigo. Why on earth he had such a weird life, only god could tell him this.

Ichigo's insane father isshin signed up for a program at school. Which involved having an exchange student from another far away country stay here for 3 months. It had something to do with his son not being a social butterfly and making new friends.

"Danm it dad! You sign me up for something I never agreed to!?"

"Yes but it is also the parents opinion to do this." he said scratching his beard in a manly fashion.

" I think it'll be fun ichi-nii!" said yuzu in a happy tone."Then I could have someone new taist my food." she was currently working on a dish as she spoke."

Arrgg I HATE YOU!!" ichigo shouted rubbing his temples.

" I don't know why your getting so mad bro. I think it would be cool too." karin said flicking the channel on the remote.

" See your sisters agree to the new idea! So your opinion is out-voted." isshin retorted

"SHUT UP YOU OLD FART HEAD!! " ichigo had just about had enough.

"Ichigo my dear son is that anyway to talk to your father" isshin screamed in a fake crying voice.

"Shut up!" ichigo threw a punch into his face forcing him to make an imprint in a wall.

His father slid down from the wall and ran to the giant misaki poster and hugged it shouting why does his son hate him.

Ichigo stomped up the stairs in anger, and slammed his door.

Karin and yuzu just shrugged at the two's conflict and proceeded what they were doing.

" Ichi-nii are you hungry?" yuz shouted from the kitchen.

Ichigo didn't eat lunch at school instead he hung out with his friends on the school roof. Also he wasn't in the mood to look at his annoying father anymore. He ignored the clawing grumble in his belly.

" No thanks yuzu, I'm really tired" he replied from his room.

Yuzu just smiled warmly and continued.

Ichigo sat in his desk chair finishing off his last math problem. He huffed leaned back in his chair and stared at his ceiling into deep thought.

"Where the hell is another person supposed to sleep anyway! I mean what if it was a girl, and had lots of clothes to put up."

The word girl stuck to him like hot was already a sophomore and he hadn't once laid a finger on a girl. Except tatsuke, when the had a always did his work and never really took them to mind being a boy teen and all.

" I must really be wasting my life away." he thought to himself.

"This place is part clinic but not that big. Stupid ass-hole dad. Didn't even ask or tell me. Does he get some kind of sick satisfaction of seeing his son angry? Well I better" he thought to himself. stop talking to myself and go to sleep. I have a test tomorrow and a stinking foreigner to deal with."

Because it was very humid in his room the boy slipped on only a pair of pajama then flicked the lights off and groggily walked to his bed. The red head pulled his sheets over him and turned toward his window.

" Why does my life suck?" he mumbled drifting off to sleep.

------------Da--next--day-----XD--------------------------

The grumpy boy paced around, in between minutes looking at his wrist watch.

" Danm it. When the hell are these japs getting here? I don't have all day. It's a Friday and I want to get to my host house to sleep." he growled.

Suddenly a white car swung around the corner and stopped in front of him. A man in a white suit stepped out to greet him.

"Hello I am the principle of kakura high school. You can call me Mr. Wayami . You must be Mr. Jeagerjauqes."

He held out his hand in a formal greeting.

The boy just looked at the mans hand as if it had eight fingers and were infected. The principle put his hand back down in confusion.

" Well I'll be escorting you to your new school. So please feel free to ask me any questions if needed."

" Sweet ride." the boy said glancing at the shiny clean white car." Is it new?"

" Why thank you , and regretfully no its 3 years old."

"At least they have some sort of discipline. White is very hard to keep clean" the boy thought to himself.

He proceeded to picking up his luggage.

"Oh no need for that. You are our guest here so you deserve special treatment."

The principle picked up his belongings and put them in the trunk.

" At least I get some danm service round here." the boy muttered then smiled at the principle.

-------------------------------------------------

" Oi , ICHIGOOOO!!!" a loud annoying voice called out. Then a flash of brown hair lunged at him.

"What the hell do you want keigo?" ichigo said as he knocked him over with his mussel bulging arm.

" OWY!!" keigo said as he held his bloodied nose. Ichigo you're always so mean to me! Well anyway I heard from some lil birdies that it was you who volunteered to take care of the exchange dude."

" Yeah. Unfortunately it was my dad who did this." he mumbled.

" HA HA HA! you have to share your stuff and explain things to him! You'll be a laughing stock! " keigo teased." Maybe you'll get so embarrassed that the chicks won't come flocking to you anymore. " He cackled.

His obnouctious laughing was halted by ichigo's elbow to his face.

Ichigo wasn't one to care for the ladies but it did annoy him every valentine's day he'd get all sorts of crap in his locker. Then keigo comes along to yell and bicth to him.

" Keigo I don't know about you but I'm not going to be late. I have to be there to meet the new student." ichigo said

"OOoo I wanna be there too to see what kind of person you'll get!"

" Quit making it sound like I'm winning some sort of prize. Its a person. Now if your coming hurry up."

Keigo stopped dancing around and followed. The two hurried to their class room.

-------------------------------------------------

The new student quickened his pace to far ahead of the group. The group did the same to keeping up the pace beside him. He then started jogging ahead. They did the same . Their fast paced foot steps echoed in the long hallways. The boy stopped and turned around to confront his guides.

" What the fuck do you fags want !?" the man screamed in a harsh accent.

" Geeze man! Were just trying to direct you to your class! Why are you getting so angry at us?" one of the students yelled back.

"Yeah what did we ever do to you?" a black haired girl stated.

" One, can find my way by myself. This dirty school has signs ya know. Two, you stupid Japanese have the nerve to gawk at my hair, when you have your stupid cartoons with rainbow hair ! And THREE I hate all of you fuckers and don't want to be here. "

The group sweat dropped by his rude comments.

"Your classroom is a couple more halls away. So shut your mouth. Ms Ayashi won't appreciate that fowl language."

" I don't see how she can stand your voice let alone mine girl."

The two other boys looked at the boy astonished to see that he had the nerve to talk to tatsuki like that.

" LOOK YOU!! Mr. rude, blue haired, bad attitude! Your starting off bad in a new country that you've never been to. So shut your fucking mouth before I kick your teeth in !"

The man merely looked down to the girl who gave him the same death glare back. He smiled sadistically.

" My classroom is room 203 right?"

" Yeah so what's it to you fuck-face ?!" tatsuki screamed.

" As quoted, I don't think Ms. Ayashi will take to fowl language." the teal-haired man teased.

The group had stopped right in front of the designated class. So the people inside had obviously heard the loud cursing.

The two other boys snickered at tatsuke. Who then shot a death glare back at them.

"What ever here's you classroom, and have a bad day!" she said as she shoved the boy in and slammed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fowl mouthed foreigner walked to the front class room with his hands in his pocket.

" Please tell me this delinquent isn't my guest" ichigo thought

His electric blue hair gave an uneasy feeling. And his icy cold eyes could turn you to stone. The hateful boy glared at the class. He looked like he was right out of a yakuza gang. Or a serious mafia that would chop off your ear or hand and throw you into the ocean.

The teacher class the new student's name is Grimmjow us something about yourself."

Grimmjow opened his eyes lazily to look at the class.

" People call me Grimm, I like fighting, don't stare at my hair or i'll kick your ass-"

The teacher papped him on the head. " language please."

Grimmjow growled and continued. "I hate wimps and people who don't speak their mind." he then

" Would anyone like to ask any questions?"

They had tons referring to his hair but were restrained by his speech. The class gawked at the boy with worried and startled eyes.

" Class Grimmjow is our exchange student from Germany, who will be with us for 3 months." she shot a thought full look at ichigo. " Now Mr. Kurosaki please make sure you show our guest everything around and our customs. We don't want him getting into more trouble n'kay?"

Ichigo nodded half annoyed that he got a ass-hole as a roommate. Let alone that he was strong and fierce enough to mess with tatsuke the school's girl bad ass.

" Now Grimmjow could you please take a seat next to kurosaki."

" It that the one with the orange peel head ?" he grumbled lazily.

" Uhh...yep." the teacher sweat dropped.

Grimmjow took a seat next to ichigo.

" Ok class we have a test today, I hope you all studied." she said as she passed out the papers." Of course this doesn't count for you grimmjow. So feel free to doodle something appropriate. Or better yet a page on your culture."

" Yeah how about I just take a nap." he snapped

" Ok fine whatever floats your boat" the teacher said nervously as she finished passing out the papers.

Ichigo glanced at him for a brief moment and looked forward again. Grimmjow had his head in his hand with a scowl resembling ichigo's. Ichigo further observed the and stared at strange boy's hair.

"At least we have something in common. " thought ichigo.

" Stare at me any longer and I'll tear your fucking nuts off." he growled lowly still not looking at ichigo.

Ichigo quickly turned his look back to the class window.

" Note to self, former aggressive exchange roomie very pissy about hair. Pissy enough to make painful threats to the male genitals." ichigo turned his head back to his paper not daring to look back at grimmjow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ze' End of le chapter one .Please excuse the stereo typical foreign jokes. But guys I need some help with the grimmjow being German thing. Any quotes or threats in German would be really helpful. I really shoulda took German instead of 2 years French. flamers allowed, I take the good and the bad so I know what I can improve. Does it need to be longer, shorter, OOC,ness? So reviews?...* gets on knees* Pleasy?


	2. Chapter 2

Drumm rolllll!!!! and heres chapter 2. Imma bit dissapointed with reveiws for chapter 1. But it is my first fanfic so im still learning. Special thanks to justnosy my hero. Gee man your awsome for helpin me. *cries into arm* This chapter may be just a launcher for the real yaoi to start so bear with me. Ill stop babbling now so you can read important stuff.  
Chapter 2  
Foreign Exchange student  
Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Sadly Tite Kubo does. If I did ther'd be alot more anal grimmxichi stuff goin on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the long aggravating test. Ichigo finally took his eyes off his paper and handed it to the teacher. He sighed and stretched.

" Hey orange kid what class do I have next." a voice said.

Ichigo looked at the person. It was none other than grimmjow.

" We have gym next, and if were going to get along you have to stop with the nicknames."

" Fine. But if your going to be a whiny bitch all the time 'Ich werde dich erwurgen'!

Ichigo had no idea what he just said. But by the reaction of the teacher he had a pretty good idea. The red headed boy growled at grimmjow as he picked up his stuff.

" Lets go blue boy." ichigo teased.

------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow 's growl was deeper than usual when he was forced to put the school gym uniform. Ichigo looked at him worrily as he slipped on his pants.

"Its not that bad you know." he reassured.

" It's not that bad." he mimicked childishly. " I'm wearing short fucking shorts! What kind of guy wears shorts that don't go past your knees? If I wanted to be a fucking woman I would just wear a skirt!"

"Oi. Your going to get me in trouble with your loud cursing." ichigo pleaded.

" I could give a rats ass. Not like anyone would say something to me." grimmjow said as he walked out the locker room.

Ichigo sighed and closed his locker.

"Why do I have to be stuck with him."

Ichigo walked out of the locker room into the main gym. He had to keep an eye on grimmjow so he lined up next to him. Grimmjow glared at him then turned his head in a humpf. The teacher called off the students names quickly to start warm ups.

"Jaggerjauckx?" the gym teacher strained.

" Stupid ass fucker its JEAGERJAUQES !" grimmjow corrected.

The teacher frowned and bit the top of his pen, that had various gnaw marks. He finally stopped.

"Look German blue, new country new rules. It may be ok for you to use that tone back home. But here we don't take to disrespectful punks." the teacher said slightly spitting in his face.

Grimmjow held back the urge to pound the man through the brick wall.

" Well I say its rude to mispronounce someones name and spit in their face." grimmjow retorted his teeth snarling.

The gym teacher felt uneasy with the large student death glaring him but stood his ground. He turned back to the class.

"Thanks to our new student here, the class warm ups and gym activity have been changed to continuous laps for the whole gym period. Is that clear!!"

The class responded in unison.

"Yes Mr. Oishi Sir!"

The class didn't threaten or bug grimmjow for the problem he gave them. They simple complained and groaned as they started running.

Ichigo's eyebrows were stuck in a permanent furrow as he ran around the gym.

" Why couldn't we have just played kickball. But no, run stupid laps all period till your legs turn to jelly. All thanks to Grimmjow Fucking jeagerja-"

A nudge halted ichigo. It was tatsuki. She also had ichigo's gym class. Ichigo was grateful that he had someone to talk to at school. Orihime had to leave because some of her distant relatives didn't want her to be living alone. I mean have you even seen what that girl cooks?

"So ichigo I see you have to put up with the ass." said tatsuki running beside him.

" Yeah but I'll find a way to deal with him. After all my family's right. This could be a good time to learn something new and make a new friend." ichigo panted.

Ichigo felt slightly weird for saying that but it was the truth.

" Seriously...." tatsuki looked incredulously at ichigo.

" What ?! I'm telling the truth. No matter how bad or rude he is I'm going-" ichigo was cut off.

" Pick it up you slow bitches! My ancestors could catch up to you two!" grimmjow dashed at an incredible speed past the two.

Ichigo had a vein popping out with a hard scowl.

" Screw making a new friend." he growled as he picked up his pace to equal grimmjow.

---------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Gym was ichigo's last period and school was finally over. Ichigo got his belongings from his locker and ran outside to a waiting grimmjow. Ichigo's legs cramped in pain from gym. The teal man as usual looked pissed with his hands in his pockets as ichigo ran up to him

"Hey."ichigo tried to sound friendly.

" OK. Your going to have to follow me home every day untill you know the way on your own. I can't afford letting you get lost or in trouble, or the school will have my ass."

Grimmjow scoffed at ichigo's comment.

" Stop making me sound like a mutt in training. I know I'm smart enough to find your pitiful hut of a house."

Ichigo growled."You know what seriously Fuck You. Your such a asshole."

"Sometimes it takes on to know one." he retorted.

All ichigo wanted to do was leave the boy and get home as quick as he could.

"Oi berry head." tatsuki called. "Chizuru and I are going to karaoke tonight. Wanna come?"

Grimmjow defensively looked at the brunette girl.

"Sorry tatsuki, I have things to do this weekend."ichigo said thought fully while looking at grimmjow.

"Oh that's too bad. Well I guess I'll see ya round. Till then stay cool."she said running off.

Grimmjow looked at ichigo with a wide grin.

"Berry head eh? Is that some sort of cutesy nickname?"

" Sadly what my name means in Japanese."

"Berry?"

Ichigo lowly grumbled under his breath."Strawberry."

"What?" grimmjow said while cupping his ear.

"STRAWBERRY" he shouted in embarrassment.

Grimmjow held back a snicker while ichigo blushed.

"Don't ask me it was my mom's idea."

"Your so girly man. You need to drink more." said grimmjow heavily patting ichigo on the back.

"Shut up."

"This is going to be more fun than intended." grimmjow thought

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well here we are. My father's a doctor so our house is part clinic."

Ichigo got out his house keys and opened the door.

"GOOOOOD AFTERNOON ICHIGO!!!" a voice shouted.

A scruffy goat bearded man came out the house kicking ichigo in the chest. The man landed gracefully as ichigo fell to the ground.

" What the hell dad!" ichigo picked himself off the ground dusting the 2 foot prints on his chest. He then kicked his father back in the stomach.

Grimmjow sweat dropped at the peoples strange greeting. Then two shorter beings walked up to grimmjow.

" Twins?" he thought. One had black hair and a small scowl resembling ichigo's. The other had light brown hair with a happy smile. Her face was so sweet it creeped grimmjow out to look at her strait in the eyes.

" Hi I'm yuzu!" she beamed

" And I'm Karin" the other one said dully. " If you hadn't noticed were ferternal twins. So no stupid twin nick-names or jokes."

"UUhhh" grimmjow paused

"And I'm isshin!" the crazed man screamed happily in grimmjow's face. "Its such a pleasure having someone as interesting as you come to our home." he shook grimmjow's hand ravenously.

Grimmjow turned his head to ichigo as a plea saying 'get this maniac away from me.

"Um dad can you give me a sec with grimmjow?" ichigo pulled him outside again.

"Look grimmjow. I need you to do me only one favor. Please watch your language around my sisters and excuse my dad." ichigo begged.

" You do know that that was 2 favors right?"

Ichigo looked at grimmjow with a serious face.

"Ugh fine! Just stop with the puppy dog eyes before I kick your ass."

Ichigo sighed in relief when grimmjow agreed to be on good behavior around his family. Grimmjow turned back around to a exited isshin in his face yet again.

"Let me show you a tour of the house!" he said shoving grimmjow around different places in the house.

Ichigo sweat dropped at grimmjow's predicament.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the whole house!" isshin shouted.

The two were back in the living room.

"Ya know you didn't have to show him every single detail dad. It's kinda aggravating."

Isshin turned to karin with tears in his eyes.

"But karin it's rude to just tell a guest to settle in and not show them around!"

"Why are you always screaming its annoying!" karin said as she kicked her father in the shin.

Grimmjow snuck out of the twos argument to accompany ichigo who was sitting on a couch.

"How do you deal with that goat everyday?" he mumbled in exhaustion.

Ichigo laughed a little. "Why he got you tired already? It takes years of training ."

Grimmjow further layed himself out on the couch. His heavy weight made the cushions sink in. Ichigo reajusted himself to keep from sinking in next to grimmjow. Grimmjow threw his head back and closed his eyes ready for a nap. Ichigo looked at the tired grimmjow and said something to keep him awake.

"So if you were wondering your room needs to be cleaned out because, it has lots of medical supplies in it."

Grimmjow's closed lids did nothing but flicker.

Ichigo stared at him longer this time.

"Is he wearing green eyeliner?" ichigo thought. "Mabey he's gay." ichigo scooted further away from grimmjow."Its not like I'm a homophobe but he doesn't look like hes.."

"YOU CAN SLEEP IN ICHIGO"S ROOM !" isshin shouted in grimmjow's face excitedly.

Grimmjow's peaceful face turned to a snarling mad emotion when his eyes opened. He shot menacing glares at everyone he came in contact with when he got off the couch to go to the bathroom.

" More like my closet " thought ichigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow had set up his luggage in ichigo's room and helped mop the clinic floors.

"Good job cleaning the floors. You do a lot better job than I do." ichigo complimented.

"Why am I cleaning the floor anyway. I don't remember offering."

"You can't be that thick headed. Remember I told you that you had to clean a little to get your room."

" But why do I have to clean just so you can clean out the room?"

"Because I'm no good at mopping."

Grimmjow threw aside his mop and bucket.

"My legs are fucking tired from racing that orange kid. I guess he's faster than he looks. Mabey he has some more surprises under that-"

" Are you hungry grimmjow?" yuzu said opening the fridge." I have left overs from yesterday. You want some?" yuzu offered

Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, and thanks."

Ichigo eyed him for rejecting yuzu's cooking but didn't say anything.

" Do you have some sort of job? Food cost money and your a growing boy."isshin glared at grimmjow. He was pretty big to be a high schooler.

" Well I used to help out with a meat factory" grimmjow refrained from talking about his life in germany.

" I guess we can find a job for you later in the month. For now feel free to fill yourself. Just make sure you replace anything you finish."

For the first time isshin sounded like a mature adult.

" Hey how about we get to know each other better by having a family outing!?" isshin's grown up moment completley died.

" How about not." ichigo said punching his father in the face.

His dad clenched his face and ran to the Masaki poster.

"Oh my dear wife why are ichigo and karin so mean!? Why can't they be more sweet like their sister yuzu?"

Ichigo and karin's voice shouted 'SHUT UP!'

---------------L8Tr---oN---tHat----DaY-----------------

The long Friday was coming to an end. the streets cleared and the sun started to set making the sky pinkish purple. Grimmjow had finally got to take his cat nap after cleaning. Speaking of cleaning ichigo was sapposed to clean out the room ment for grimmjow but ended slacking off. He just watched TV with karin. Yuzu reheated the leftovers from last nights meal and started to set the dining table.

"Hey ichigo, go wake up grimmjow and tell him dinner's ready." yuzu said placing a plate on the table.

Ichigo got off the couch abandoning the TV program. He went up the stairs to his room. When he got to his room, to his surprise he found a rather comfortable grimmjow. He was in ichigo's bed all wrapped up in his covers. He was so snuggled in the enveloping blanket. As the teal man breathed it seemed as if he was inhaling ichigo's scent from the blanket. Ichigo stared in awe at the peaceful being, as if he were in the presence of a rare wild cat. He walked over to the side of the bed to get a better look.

"To think that he's this cute when sleeping"

Ichigo didn't want to interrupt the cute moment but wanted him out if his bed.

"Grimmjow wake up." The boy didn't move. " Grimmjow. Time for dinner." ichigo said while nudging him.

The boy just snored a bit. His lids flickered a little. Ichigo again looked at the green markings under his eyes.

"What are those tattoos? " he thought.

"You dick...Go to hell..." the boy mumbled in his sleep.

Ichigo now pissed at the comment ripped the covers off the sleeping beauty. This caused grimmjow's eyes to shoot open and start flailing around like a madman. His forehead beaded with sweat.

"THE FUCK ? WHO'S THERE!?! I'LL CUT YOU FUCKING THROAT!!!" he screamed and hissed.

"Oi easy!!! It's me! Get ahold of yourself." ichigo tried to calm the startled grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped and shot a confused and slightly scared glare at ichigo.

"Are you ok? Looked like you had a nightmare."said ichigo. He blushed because grimmjow only had jeans on while in his bed.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway." grimmjow defended.

"Well one its late and time for two your in my bed."ichigo reasoned.  
Grimmjow untangled himself from ichigo's covers and rushed to the bathroom.

"Whats with him?"

Grimmjow turned on the water in the sink and splashed his face. He looked into the mirror .His teal locks melding to his face. Tired blue eyes with puffy bags gazed back at tried to enjoy a good sleep without a nightmare but that seemed to fail. Grimmjow sighed as he reached into his jean pocket to take out a pill bottle. He popped two in his mouth and started to chew. The bitter medicine flooded his scenes. He took a hand full of luke warm water and gulped it to wash the left over debris of pill away. A frantic knock was at the door.

"Grimmjow? Are you ok? Well...dinner it ready, hurry up ok or my family will get worried."

Grimmjow opened the door and ran into a curious ichigo.

"Watch it shrimp." he snarled as he went back into the room to get a shirt on.

Ichigo just felt dumb founded for even worring for the boy who now seemed fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sat akwardly next to grimmjow who didn't look like he was chewing his food. He hastily shoved the food down his throat as if it were his last meal. The family at the table had their eyes glued to the figure next to ichigo. This kind eye treatment really disturbed ichigo. He clacked his fork down on his plate. Grimmjow still gave off chomping, slurping and loud gulping sounds.

"Grimmjow can you please use some sort of manners at the table?" ichigo sounded aggravated.

" Not my fault your sis's is a culinary genius." grimmjow's accent came out loud and clear to ichigo's family.

Yuzu blushed and nodded her head in satisfaction.

"And yet we have another fan of yuzu's cookin."karin applauded.

Ichigo was astonished his family saw past grimmjow's vulgar table manners and continued an conversation with him. It went from whats Germany like to, whats your favorite past time. It eventually got to what do you do for fun. By then grimmjow had scraped his plate clean got up and put it in the sink. He didn't answer the last question.

"Grimmjow?" yuzu asked.

They could hear grimmjow cleaning his plate in the kitchen.

"How about we go an a family outing to find out what he likes to do " isshin suggested to his daughters.

They both nodded in agreement. Ichigo did the same as grimmjow and got up to clean his plate.  
It was a silence in the house.

" How about we go to the movies?" started karin.

" No the zoo! I want to try the taisty food samples!" isshin protested. Why ichigo's dad was so immature and loud was unknown.

Ichigo looked at his family in confusion to the random conversation.

"Were do you want to go grimmjow? asked yuzu.

Her interest in grimmjow had really grown for some reason. mabey it was the hair that drawn her.

" I don't know and I really don't care."

Yuzu frowned for a second. Her smile then returned.

"Have you ever had ice cream grimmjow? I'm sure it would cheer you up."

Grimmjow still half lidded eyes looked at yuzu, bored.

"Who said I was feeling down?" grimmjow stated

Even ichigo could obviously tell that grimmjow was looking stumped.

" As a matter a fact how about we go to a theme park?!"

Ichigo went from calm state to having bulging eyes.

"What?!"

"A theme park ichi-nii!" yuzu gee'd

"What a wonderful idea my sweet daughter!" isshin said hugging yuzu tightly.

"Theme park?...." grimmjow paused."What the hell. Haven't been to one of those things in years." he grumbled. The boy looked at ichigo who probably had the same thoughts going on in his head.

Karin nodded her head in agreement."Yuzu's right, this is a good idea. We could go the Squeegee land tomorrow."  
Ichigo sighed. He was planning to sleep in and study all day. His family looked at him for a sign of approval.

"Fine, we'll all go to Squeegee land." he grumbled.

They all hoorayed as ichigo groggily went upstairs to sleep. grimmjow stayed up all night due to his day nap. Ichigo lay in his bed slowly drifting to sleep.

"Danm and I thought my life couldn't get any worse." he pulled the covers over his face.

The scent of grimmjow's musky body flew in his nostrils. Strangely it smelt sweet to entered the room still not sleepy and leaned himself on ichigo's closet wall. He seemed to stare in ichigo's direction. His blue orbs half strawberry groaned and turned over to face the wall ignoring the stare and strange new scent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes my second chapter.I know your all pob. like WTF is Squeegee land. I just made it off the top of my head. But dosn't it sound like a place that would be real? hee hee. I'm still nervous to try the sex scene so I'm stallin. Sorry peoples..Again very special thanks to justnosy for the German phrases. And also a thanks to MissChabre for the advice. I luv you !!! Ill try to update soon. CyAZ!!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda long but please bear with me. Thanks for the reveiws out there, that stuffs my fuel. Gawd I hated spell checkin this. For those out there who know what I'm talkin bout. Ya know pulolin you hair out going over and over it. Well heres chapter 3 enjoy.

**Foriegn Exchange student**

**Chapter 3**

--------------------------------------------------------------

The loud rides machinery reeled in their ears. Screams of children howled from the park.

Karin and yuzu were really ready, and about to burst from excitement. Ichigo looked at his two usually cool headed sisters and sighed. He then glanced at his only help which looked like he was going to a funeral. Grimmjow still had a bad case of the sleepies.

"Fucking dad. He should of came to help with the supervision." thought ichigo.

*Flashback*

" Oh my dear children I'm so sorry!" ichigo said as he locked them in a bone crushing hug.

"W-Why" ichigo said through gasps.

"I have an important job meeting I must attend to. "

"Since when do you actually have business with this small clinic?!" ichigo shouted.

"It's about the clinic in how we need more space. Beside how do you think I afford food round here?"

"But if your not going who's going to help with Karin and yuzu?" ichigo complained.

" I understand you want to have guy time with grimmjow son. But thats why he's going too silly. I'm sure you'll both do fine taking care of your sisters." isshin said taking n out an iron and a suit.

Ichigo's eye twitched aggravatedly as his father handed him the money. His two sisters came running down the stairs along with a very tired scruffed up grimmjow.

*End Flashback*

"Wake up ichigo." karin said poking her brother.

"Oh right. Lets see, we'll split into groups. Grimmjow and I will take both of you guys around the park."

"WHAT! " but I wanna have fun with karin too!" yuzu whined as she shook ichigo's arm.

"Fine. After you get on all the rides you guys want. We'll all meet here again at 2:00 . Then you and karin can go play the booth games."

Karin and Yuzu's eyes quickly lit up.

" Cool I wanna take grimmjow" said karin." I don't want to have ichigo chickening out when we go on the Raging Wolf ." karin grabbed grimmjow and ran him to the check in.

"Well that leaves you and me sis." ichigo looked at his sister.

Yuzu locked her arms with ichigo's.

"This is gonna be fun!" she smiled at ichigo.

The orange boy just sighed as he was tugged along.

----------Meanwhile-------------------

Karin had dragged grimmjow on various rides. Which involved various bumpy swirls and stomach scrambling things? She almost gave up trying to torture him into submission.

"Jeeze this guy must have iron guts. By now ichigo would be begging me to stop and have us go home. Time to pull out the secret weapon." she plotted.

Karin turned around to grimmjow, who looked like he was ready to take on anything she was willing to dish out.

" Grimmjow. Are you a man or a pussy?" (LoL her not knowing grimmy should be =D )

Grimmjow looked down lazily at karin.

"A man no Duh." he yawned.

"That's alotta lip comin from you."

Grimmjow snarled slightly." Look ill get on the ride, just shut it. Reden ist silber, schweigen."

Karin eyed grimmjow.

"You better not have said anything bad to me." she mumbled.

The line for Raging Wolf wasn't very long. Not to mention that everyone was too afraid to get on it.

"There's hardly anyone here. You sure this ride is all that?"

"Of course! If it's this short everyone else is being a pussy." karin said placing her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed at grimmjow's raised a blue eyebrow at the young girl.

"Just like kurosaki." he chuckled.

There were only two more rounds of people before grimmjow and karin got on. Karin was really itching to get on it. She shifted side to side, glancing at the ride over and over again.

"Calm down already." grimmjow said lazily with his hands in his pockets.

---------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was pulled and tugged left and right by yuzu.

"No ichigo this one! OOoo go buy me that! Ichigo thats too scary. Lets go to this one over here!"

"Yuzu will you make up your mind. It's already 1:39."

"Ok then, will you come with me on this ride? yuzu squealed.

She pointed past ichigo's head. Ichigo looked up at the giant pink castle like structure.

" Danm. If having a girlfriend would mean this to the extreme then screw it." ichigo growled in his head.

Don't take it wrong. What kind of brother would ichigo be if he didn't do these kind of things. Yuzu forwarded ichigo to the castle.

"Hey things could be worse. I could have karin's lunatic self. With those adrenalin rides and muscle aching games." ichigo was deep in thought.

"ICHI-NII !!!" whined yuzu. "Pay Mr. Clown with the for the tea!"

Ichigo snapped back to reality. He was in a giant pink play castle. Sitting in a cramped princess chair buying fake tea from a clown, and serving it to yuzu.

" Yeah couldn't get any worse."

There were passing mothers giggling at ichigo's predicament. Ichigo sweat dropped as yuzu announced it was party face painting time.

------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow's face was reddened. His normal styled hair in a tuffet. His heart pounded through his ribs. He shot a harsh look at a smiling karin.

"What the fuck was that !?! "he yelled now fully awake. "Where's my fuckin pills when ya need em?"

Karin was unfazed a little red but fine.

"Suck it up big boy. It was only 1 minute and 30 seconds long, with a series of loops and twirls.

"The hell you say. That was insane! I felt like I was on a jet driven by some crazed drunken bitch!"

Grimmjow's face turned a little green in high contrast with his hair. He felt a urge and dashed to the nearest garbage can.

"I hope I didn't hurt him." karin looked at her watch." Well my fun's over. It's 1:53."

Ichigo had finally escaped the horrible play house.

"As long as Yuzu's happy I'm happy." He reasoned.

" Look ichi-nii! Over there karin and grimmjow!" she shouted.

The young girl let go of ichigo's arm and ran towards them.

"Oi ! Yuzu!" called ichigo.

He lost his sister in a crowd of people. He spotted teal hair and pushed his way through the hoard of people. He finally saw them resting at a food court. Karin had her arms folded , shaking her head in disappointment at the sick grimmjow. Yuzu was yakking her head off about how fun the play house is. Ichigo sighed as he got out some money.

"Are any of you hungry?" he asked.

None of them gave a look at ichigo and grinned.

"I don't think your buddy over here will be having something anytime soon." she felt proud for making the tough teal sick. A twing of pity rose from ichigo as he looked at the green grimmjow.

"Don't worry the effects should'nt last long" karin said.

Grimmjow groaned burped and turned his body around to face the group. Ichigo decided to get himself a drink. Most likely from the vending drinks at the counters were like $4. He popped $2.75 into the machine. and pushed for a arizona tea.

"Mabey I should gat one for grimmjow. He did look pretty bad over there." ichigo got a mint flavored beverage for the troubled teal.

----------------------------------------------

Grimmjow's POV

-----------------

"Danm" I groaned and shuffled around."That stupid ass ride litteraly scrambled my insides."

I burped , each time feeling better.

"Yuzu come look at this!" a tiny high pitched voice screeched in my ear.

I glanced around cautiously, just to make sure it wasn't a attack.

"Thats right. I'm posed to be watchin the twins."

I hopped off the food court bench to check on the two.

"What cha twins up to " I growled slightly.

They shot innocent stares at me as if I was their savior.

"Look grimmy!" the liht haired one shouts and pionts to a booth.

I didn't appreciate the nickname but continued.

"Catcha fish, first game free. Hit a balloon with a dart?" I read

They looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I glared at the dark haired one for putting me on that ride.

"Come on my arms are too short." she sweat dropped.

I didn't want to say anymore to them. I just walked up to the counter and asked the gut for my free shot. The guy stared at me like I was some sort of night freak.

"Hey man I asked for a fuckin dart!" I yelled. I should of said that in german for the twins but this retard had to understand me some how. I gave him a badass look. He stumbled around the stand and quickly handed me the dart.

----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo returned to the benches.

"Where on earth are they now?" he complained.

"ICHI-NII !!!" yuzu cried. She ran up to ichigo and glomped him." Please ichigo I need money t play this one game!" she emphasized as if someone werein dire need of help. The girl grabbed ichigo's clothes till they formed tight wrinkles.

"East, Easy" ichigo sweat dropped. He handed her some money."Here you and karin can split this to play all the games you want. But use it wisley this is your only budget."

Yuzu nodded squealed and ran off. Ichigo sighed in relief and sat back down with the drinks.

"Yo mamma ichigo " the voice startled ichigo nearly spilling his drink.

Ichigo turned around to the perpetrator. Of course it was none other than grimmjow.

"Ass-hole warn me befor you do that" ichigo spurted on his drink.

"But if I warned ya then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

"I see your feeling better " mumbled ichigo. " I brought you a tea for your stomach. You still want it?"

"Gimmie dat shit!! I'm barley coping with this. That maniac sister of yours is going to kill someone!!" grimmjow snatched the can from ichigo.

"I know she's related to my dad remember."

They both laughed. For once ichigo felt he got along with grimmjow. The moment was interrupted by a loud speaker phone.

"Attention all Squeegee land visitors. The house of horror is now open to adults and teens. All who visit get two free tickets for another visit to squeegee land. Thank you and enjoy your day."

Grimmjow finished his can quickly and gave ichigo a lets go look.

"No."

"Awww come on ! Scared?"

"We need to watch karin and yuzu" ichigo explained.

"Don't be a pussy."

Grimmjow stole a line from karin that so cleverly worked on him.

"Puuuuussssssyyyyyyy" grimmjow stretched. He pushed his face closer to ichigo's.

Ichigo grimaced as he crunched his can. He had a vein popping out of his head.

"Puss-"

CLACK

Ichigo threw the crumbled can at grimmjow's head.

"Fine" he glanced at karin and yuzu who were hypnotized by the games.

The boy went over to them . He told them to call him when they were that they would be at the haunted house.

-------------------------------------

"Alright next," a rather old looking hippie called.

He took the tickets from ichigo and grimmjow.

" Ok blue dude you ready to go? I'm sure you and orangy here will upset the costumers with your bright hair. Heh Heh, you'll light up the place like Hollywood man." he joked.

Ichigo held back a snicker, when grimmjow flicked the man off as they went inside.

----

About 2 minuts into the was dull and boring. It had the expected fake dummies, fake blood, phony noises and stinky old smell. Not to mention how hard it ws to navigate.

"You happy? This place is stupid as hell."

"Actually hell would be alot more fun. And true I've seen better back home." grimmjow said from behind ichigo.

A group ahead got scared by a very poor acting 'actor'.They screamed loudly. The screams gave grimmjow a naughty snuck behind ichigo and gave him a playful poke to the side. Surprisingly ichigo yelped and giggled.

"Wow ticklish much?" thought grimmjow

Ichigo snapped his head around with a firious glare. Befor grmmjowcould be spotted he swiftly hid himself which allowed ichigo to believe a actor was scaring him.

"Har Har Har." ichigo stuttered. "Hey grimmjow can you believe these guys?"

Ichigo's pulse quickened when grimmjow didn't answer. He was nowhere to be seen and the group ahead already left too.

"Fuck" ichigo bit his lip and looked around.

The moans and blood started to freak ichigo out a bit. Grimmjow stealthily creeped behind ichigo. Instead of a punch or a boo he lightly grazed down ichigo's spine. The orange boy gasped lightly and turned pale. His head cricked around to find a grimmjow ready to burst into tears.

" Stop doing that you jerk." ichigo said gripping his chest hiding his fear.

" Why is Mr. Berry embarrassed?"

" No I just hate playing around in places like this, it's dangerous." ichigo calmed down to harden his tone. " Can we get this over with so I can go home?"

Grimmjow still couldn't take his cocky smile off his face as ichigo glanced back and forth at the gruesome figures and flinched.

"Ya like horror flicks?" grimmjow came from behind whispered in his ear.

"No." ichigo replied sternly"

Grimmjow looked at a decapitated dummie with fake red mist squirting out. The heat from grimmjow's breath ghosted ichigo's back

"How about the really bloody stuff?"

Ichigo started to picture his mom dead with her blood spilling into the rapids. He heart clenched as he saw his younger self just stand there in the rain. Grimmjow noticed the look of pain on the younger ones face. He felt a slight bit of pity and shame for making him look like that.

"Hey man, you ok? Did I say something?" grimmjow's face was concerned.

Ichigo was still stuck in his flashback not hearing. Grimmjow grabbed ichigo's shoulder and turned him around.

"Ich werde dir in Arsch trenten, if you don't snap out of it right now!" grimmjow shook him with force.

The dullness in ichigo's eyes disappeared. He quickly slapped grimmjow's hands off of him. He glared a ' What the fuck do you think your doing' look at him and turned around.

"You shouldn't take pleasure in watching someone's blood get spilled." he siad softly.

Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why, you have a PSTD problem?"

Ichigo turned back around and slapped grimmjow.

"................"

"What the hell man!" grimmjow ran towards ichigo for a punch.

Ichigo stepped aside the forceful attack and rammed a knee in grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow gagged and grabbed ichigo's leg to topple him. The two fell backwards against the dark walls. They wrestled punching and clawing at each other. Grimmjow rolled on top of ichigo and started pummeling him into the floor. Spurts of blood splashed grimmjow's face as he was in a frenzied barrage. (kinda like in ep 139 of bleach) Ichigo held his forearms to his face to block. The heavier man put more force into his punches causing them to redden. The floor under ichigo started to crumble with the weight. The rusted metal crumbled into pieces as the fighters plummeted into the basement of the horror house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ow that shit hurts" ichgo groaned and rubbed his head. He felt like he was laying on something firm and fleshy. A groan similar to his called back.

"UUggh get off.."

ichigo quickly got off the bruised grimmjow. He felt bad because it was grimmjow that cushioned his long fall when it was him who was on top.

" You all right?"

" Besides a split lip and a sore back I'm good." grimmjow stretched his back until he heard a satisfying crack. " For such a dainty lookin guy your ass is pretty heavy." he joked.

Ichigo felt a little heat come to his face when the word 'Dainty' was mentioned. He quickly got out of high school girl mode and responded.

" Since when did I look dainty to you? You callin me a shrimp?!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened with a slight shock.

" Arschgesicht! Don't take it as an insult. I'm just sayin the truth. I am bigger than you. And I did kick your ass pretty good up there."

" Well just about everything you say to me is a insult. So I don't really care anymore."

From the corner of his eye ichigo located a stairway that lead to the exit.

Grimmjow growled "But I'm not the one who went into bitch mode and slapped me. Besides what kind of guy slaps someone?" grimmjow argued.

"Just shut up grimmjow. I wish you never came here. Why couldn't you have been a nerdy weirdo, or some annoying chick? "he paused." And if you didn't know you stupid fucker... my mom died a horrible bloody death. You happy now!?!" ichigo then silenced himself as he ran up the stairs that led outside.

Grimmjow was left downstairs in the dark basement with a hurt look on his face.

-------------------------

Ichigo stepped from the door. He dusted the red rust off his sweater and hair. He was in the back of the house, were there were weeds and a deserted looking parking lot. Ichigo made his way in front of the house not even thinking of grimmjow. There was Karin and yuzu waiting for him.

"Ichigo! Your so cool for going in there! That place gives me the creeps." yuzu cheered.

"Yeah I'd have to admit that was cool. " agreed karin.

"Look at my fish grimmjow won for me" karin's voice full so zeal.

"Thats very nice." ichigo said in a fakeish warm tone. He with his bruised face he pulled off a crooked smile. Yuzu glanced at him worrily.

Shortly after that grimmjow came from behind them with his hands in his pockets. He carried a bigger snarl than usual. Like a mad tiger. Is scared the young girls a bit as they exited the park.

"So you two have fun in there?" karin asked breaking the quiet.

Ichigo just nodded. This action didn't fool karin. She noticed the scrapes and bruises on the ichigo and grimmjow. Ichigo used the last of the money to pay for the bus ride home. The long silent bus ride home that is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thonk, Pim, Toot, Thwack,Tap Tap, Thonk, TOOT! Pimp. The sounds flooded ichigo's ears as he peered down into his book. It was hard concentrating on reading a hard book such as 'Moby Dick' with these irritating sounds.

" Karin tapped the glass of the fish bowl playfully. Grimmjow kept bouncing his rubber ball of the walls repediatly. Isshin annoyingly tooted a cheap whistle with a small drum, while yuzu sang and tossed around her various stuffed animals.

" My dear god." ichigo grumbled as if he was in pain. "It's hard enough dealing with school. Now my house hold is even more whacked out."

"Ichigo why aren't you singing along with my beautiful music!" isshin complained.

" Shut up. there's enough noise in here I don't want to add to it."

Yuzu stopped juggling her stuffed animals." Ichi-nii your a lot more negative today. Are you mad you didn't win anything at the amusement park?"

" Yeah fish are cool. And grimmjow is pretty good at those rip em off games." karin smiled at a occupied grimmjow.

" No I'm miserable because I'm not doing mindless things such as staring at a fish, singing and playing loud music-"

Grimmjow's rubber ball ricocheted off the ceiling and hit ichigo's head with a loud thwack.

" Will you quit it with that danmed ball! " ichigo shouted throwing it at grimmjow's chin.

Grimmjow rubbed his chin and shot a nasty glare at ichigo. He hadn't said much to ichigo since the incident at the amusement park. He just resumed throwing the ball to the wall trying his best to ignore eveyone. Ichigo gave up on studying, and forwarded himself to his room.

" I'm taking a shower, don't bother me."

The loud crazed people didn't bother to chase after ichigo who slammed the bathroom door.

---------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow's POV

-------------------

I watched the kid stomp upstairs and go into the bathroom.

"What's got his veins in a knot this time?"

Ever since that thing happened in the horror house. I've been gettn the cold shoulder from my berry.

I stopped throwing my ball at the wall. "I'm bored, lets see what I can find to do in his room."

I snuck up the stairs past the washing boy. His room was very average. He had a desk for studying, bed, dresser, a window and a closet. For such a weird person he tries to act normal. I sat on ichigo's bed.

" Heh I guess its softer than the one back home." I lightly started bouncing on it. It suddenly felt lumpy. I looked down to see his night clothes layed out, for when he was done with the shower. I scooted off of his clothing's knocking them over. I picked them up and put them back. I felt slightly perverted holding his underwear that had various oranges on it. I laughed at his fruity design.

" I bet his sisters gave him these." A devious thought came into my head.

" Lets see if ichigo isn't as innocent as he acts. Time to dissect what he has under his bed."

I crouched down and snaked my arms around the beds underside. After about a minute I didn't find anything.

"Strange thats were I hide my stuff. Mabey its in his mattress."

When I was done checking there was nothing there.

" Danm what is this kid a saint? "

Next I rummaged through ichigo's closet. He had lots of pastel colors, jeans and sweaters. He scattered all of his clothes across the floor. Grimmjow stepped from the closet to snoop around some more. He scanned his dresser and looked at some pictures. One had ichigo's two sisters. The next had a rather happy young ichigo with a woman. She also had his bright unruly orange hair.

"I'm guessing this must be Ms. Kurosaki." my thought were stopped by a angry growl.

------------------------------------------------------

" Grimmjow what the fuck are you doing in my room!?"

" Obviously I'm getting to know my surroundings." grimmjow said plainly.

" Get out!" ichigo screamed holding his towel in place.

His normal spiky hair was laid down and dripping. Grimmjow couldn't help stare at the wet boy.

"Why"

" Because shit head you messed up my room!"

" Oh I thought it was because, you didn't want me to see you getting dressed." he teased.

Ichigo had a even darker scowl along with a light blush to his face.

" I like that look, you should use it more."

Ichigo bit his lip in anger as he tried to push grimmjow out. Ichigo was pretty strong, but he kept forgetting that there was at least a 30 pound difference. Grimmjow was amused at his attempt. He just looked at the struggling damp boy trying to push him.

" Stupid blue bastard! I should get a 5 ton truck to push your big ass out!"

Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment and grabbed one of ichigo's flailing wrist.

"Willst du mir wirklich drohen?"

" Speak a language I can understand asshole." ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow made a move and leaned in close to ichigo's face. His blue eyes gazed at ichigo unblinking. Ichigo's constant moving cause his towel to droop to his feet. Ichigo screamed rather girlishly as his manhood was exposed. Grimmjow reluctantly turned his head to allow ichigo to cover his pride. He let go of ichigo and quickly exited the room to hide his growing problem. He proceeded outside the house onto the roof.

" Danm how did I let myself get all exited over that kid? "

He cupped his groin to calm the painful erection.

" Sure he's cute but really." grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair. " Pull it together grimm. Its not like he likes me, and I only have a few months here. After this I have to go back to 'him'." grimmjow sighed and stared a the starry sky. He waited for at least 25 minutes enjoying the cool summer night breeze.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo put the book he was reading on his desk. It had been quiet. A little too quiet for his taste. His family went to be early from their long day. So ichigo 'almost' had the house to himself.

" Where is that bastard anyway?" He retreated after ichigo accidentally flashed him.

" So much for making new friends." he said as he got up to open his window. It was getting hot in his room.

----------------

On the top of the roof grimmjow heard a window open. He carefully leaned over the top to ichigo's window. Ichigo was right in the window with his head in his hand.

" Oh there you are." he looked calmly at grimmjow.

"Hey ichigo. Is it safe for me to come in now?" he said hanging upside down.

" Yeah it's been safe after about 5 minutes. Where were you?"

"Duhh, I was on the roof." grimmjow said lowly. His accent sound forming again.

" Oh really? Well you better get in here I'm going to sleep."

Grimmjow swung himself from the roof into the window. Ichigo lunged out the way to avoid getting hit.

"Warn me next time you going to do that." he said panting for air.

Grimmjow just nodded and went to his bags to get his night clothes.

---------------------------------------

Grimmjow went over to get his pajama's on. He was strangely quiet. There was some sort of rebellion fuming off of grimmjow. Yet now he seemed relaxed. Ichigo wondered if grimmjow would always let him see this side of him. Grimmjow quietly got on his pajama's and opened the closet door. He pushed aside the hanging clothes to make room. Then shut the door with a slam. Ichigo was shocked at his strange behavior. There was a silence while he sat in the closet.

"Grimmjow." ichigo called.

Still quiet.

"Grimmjow I hope your not doing something inappropriate in there.." ichigo warned.

The closet door opened to reveal a smirking grimmjow.

"Heh.."

Grimmjow just smiled and pulled out a plastic bag. Ichigo looked directly at it confused.

"What's that?"

Grimmjow ripped open the bag and spilled the contents on the floor. Ichigo looked down to find his fruit underwear collection. Grimmjow burst into laughter falling out the closet and rolling on the ground.

" Oh god !!"he laughed "I didn't know you liked fruit that much man." grimmjow tossed a watermelon pair at ichigo's face. Ichigo pulled them off his face flustered.

"Looks like grimmjow's calm moment doesn't last for long." ichigo thought.

"You ever heard of keeping your sisters gifts!?" he lied.

"Well I hate to break it to ya but I found out that your wearing a pair of orange underwear right now."

Ichigo's face turned bright as a watermelon and a strawberry. He gave up and tried to save face. "Just put them back." he said turning his head.

"Why?" there was a playful tone in grimmjow's voice.

"Because I fucking said so!"

Grimmjow had plenty of fun aggravating the teen. But embarrassing him till he blushed crimson red was funner.

" Aww come on Ichi. Can't I have the blueberry one?" grimmjow said while stretching a cherry pair.

The word ichi burned into his ears as grimmjow said it over and over again. Each time slowing to really bug him. Ichigo threw a pillow at grimmjow as a failed attempt to injure him. He then scooted into his bed ignoring grimmjow who was playfully tossing his prized collection around.

---------------------------------------------------------

The night was getting late and it was about 11:30. Ichigo couldn't sleep even if he was drained of energy. He just conversed with grimmjow throughout the night.

"Ichigo. I'm starting to get tired. Don't ask me anymore questions." he said.

"Well excuse me Mr. Don't go to sleep yet ichigo, I'm bored. I thought you said your nap could let you stay awake till dawn. "

From the closet grimmjow's words sounded slurred. " It's kinda hard getting to sleep when your sleeping in a room with a boy."

"..........."

" Hey tangy." the muffled voice called

Stop it and what do you want I'm now tired of hearing you talk.

" Do I have to sleep in your cramped closet? Its hot in here!!"

Its going to be really hard to sleep in tomorrow when you have a sadistic blue guy complaining in your ear . Now if it's so cramped sleep on the floor."

The closet door shifted open loudly as grimmjow leaned out and threw his rubber ball at ichigo. It hit his head with a painful thud.

"Why can't I sleep with your fine ass?" grimmjow growled in his head. His ice eyes burning holes in ichigo. He then stated insults loud enough to hear.

Ichigo just turned around in his bed ignoring the swears muttered about him.

Grimmjow cracked the closet door until he could see a focused view if ichigo from the inside.

" Goodnight my 'dainty' tangerine." he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know the ending with grimmjow's last statement cheesy as a cheeto's factory. But I couldnt help myself. You can prob. tell that one of the symbols of the story is, Fruit Underwear!! Don't lie everyone has had a pair once. But it seems dear ichi collects them. hee hee. I want to put in sum conflict and the arrival of the shinigami so tell me wut ya think of that. I also want you guys to decide if I should put the real yaoi next chapter. Flames allowed for now. So reviews? Eh ?Eh?


	4. Chapter 4

I know this chapter is dull without the yaoi, but please bear with me. I wanna thank da favorites, and alerts. There just as good as a review. Thanks for makin it this far with me. You guyz are really great. *Cheezes*

Foreign Exchange Student

CHAPTER 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke basked in raised his head up and looked around his brightly lit room.

"Ah how I love Sunday's." he grumbled to himself falling back into his pillow. Not letting anything in the god forsaken world around disturb him. It didn't last long when two grayish blobs started squawking loudly and throwing up in the what seemed to be tentacles. Ichigo had a W.T.F face when he saw the globs.

"Yo ichigo" one of them said.

Ichigo jumped up from his bed startled. He rubbed his eyes to focus more. The two blobs formed into grimmjow and a short raven haired girl. It was none other than Rukia Kuchiki former shinigami.

"What the hell do you want?" ichigo asked aggravated.

He sat in a Indian style on his bed rubbing his eyes more.

"That's not nice." grimmjow said not taking his eyes off his deck of cards.

The two were playing a intense game of poker.

"Yeah, I come visit your ungrateful ass. Be lucky a high standard shinigami like me, is even if your friend."

"But what are you doing here? Soul whatcha ma callit kick you out?"

"No..soul society sent me cause there were lots of hollow reports round these parks." rukia signaled the peace sign.

"Eh dumplin its your turn." grimmjow said lazily

Ichigo was in shock again when grimmjow was clearly talking to the girl.

"WHAT!? You can see her too?!" he shouted pointing to them.

"Yeah, I can. She came in last night askin for you but since you were out like a rock we had to do sumthin." grimmjow smiled wickedly as he slammed down some cards. "Heh full house! " he cackled.

"What?! No please I'm cleaned out. I know..take my drawings! I don't have any thing else to bet." rukia pulled out various horrible drawings of rabbits and other cute...Err..deformed animals. Grimmjow looked at them in distaste then shrugged and packed them all away.

"My beautiful master peices." rukia cried.

"Don't worry I'll sell them back to you some day when your loaded." said grimmjow.

Rukia humpfed at the snickering teal. Then slid some cards up her sleeve while he was laughing.

"Ok all or nothin! I'm bettin for everything you won from me then some!" she shouted.

"Bring it midget!"

Ichigo sweat dropped at the two's crazy antics.

"Who knew rukia was a risk taker."

Minuts later grimmjow was shouting and snarling.

"Bitch you cheated!! You probably had that spade up your sleeve!"

"Oh so the mighty grimmjow can dish it out but not take it?" she taunted.

Grimmjow threw the deck of cards at her. They scattered all over ichigo and his bed.

"Oi clean this shit up!" ichigo screamed as he pushed them off his bed.

"Then tell that munchkin to give my winnings back!"

"Sorry but you made the bet." said ichigo.

Rukia crept close to grimmjow and whispered.

"Let me keep all of the stuff and I won't tell your dear 'ichi' here what you were doing last night moaning his name."

Grimmjow sweat dropped and nodded. He had a slight blush creeping to his face.

"Danm black-mail artist." he snarled lightly.

"Don't worry, I happen to be a fan of your kind of relationship. So I'll be willin to help you if you do me a future favor. Deal?"

Grimmjow scratched his head and grunted a yes.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get over here and help me pick up these danm cards!" ichigo complained.

"Ok man, sheesh. Stop bitching like a woman." said grimmjow bluntly.

Rukia shot a glare at her blackmail-ee to shut up and help.

"Oh by the way ichi." rukia said all cutsey like. " Some of my friends are going to crash here for the day because this is the only place we can stay without trouble."

Ichigo's face went into another shock. If he did it again he could end up with a heart dashed downstairs halfway in the hallway. He spotted a large red headed man with intimidating tattoo's over his body. A rather busty looking woman with large breast and a mole near the corner of her mouth. And a depressed looking man with blond hair that covered part of his crept back upstairs into his the arguing rukia and grimmjow, flicked off the lights, ignoring the cards and got back into his bed.

"So much for 'Ah beautiful peaceful sunday'."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi renji. Can you pass the soy sauce?" renji threw the miniature bottle at rangiku.

"Thanks. This rice is a little dry ya know." she said glomping a big mess on her food.

"Tell me about it. The human food sucks."

"Ok everyone the roast beef is ready!" called out yuzu. She scraped a portion onto each of the shinigami's plate.

"I'm so happy that I have more people to try my food!" yuzu cheered.

"And we are grateful for your hospitality lil cutie" rangiku patted yuzu on the head.

Yuzu blushed and smiled.

"Yuzu hurry up were leaving!" called karin from the door.

"Stop talking to your freaky friends and lets go already."

Yuzu nodded happily.

"Well enjoy yourselves. And please take care of ichi-nii for me we have to go." she bowed and ran off.

"Don't worry berry man is in safe hands." renji waved.

".........."

Rangiku papped kira on the head. "don't be a rude idiot. This little girl cooks us food and you say nothing?!"

"Oh........I'm sorry Matsumo. I shall thank her when she returns." kira said sipping his tea quietly.

"Jeeze kira your such a stick in the butt. Speak up already." she shook her head.

"Shut up and eat your food rangiku." growled renji.

Befor the red head could respond grimmjow and rukia came down the stairs. Grimmjow had a pissed 'go away fuckers' look while coming down the stairs. Rukia's face was bright and gleeful.

"Hey guys! Did yuzu make you lunch?"

Renji nodded stuffing his face.

"Is ichigo awake yet?" said rangiku.

"Sadly no. He went back to bed after he say you guys sitting there. Said somethin about 'so much for a peaceful sunday'."

"Aww too bad. But at least He can enjoy our company." rangiku said bouncing.

Kira sweat dropped." uhh...matsumo, I don't think you should do that near the table."

"Heh your right, after all the might just spill out!" she joked.

"Heh heh" renji went along sarcastically.

Grimmjjow Finlay cut in."Hate to interrupt this dead people convention but move over. Us real people need to eat." He pushed his way next to renji.

"Eh. Ever heard of excuse me?" renji growled.

"Well I wouldn't have to push if your fat ass wasn't here in the first place." grimmjow shoved renji again to get a bowl. He slid a massive amount of food on his plate.

"Rukia who is this guy?" renji's eye twitched.

"Uhh.... he's a German exchange student who's staying with ichigo for a name is Grimmjow Jeagerjauqes." she scratched her head.

"That's very...exotic. It sounds familiar though." said kira quietly.

"Well I say we should take him back to our club! He's a perfect contender for our mens-" rangiku's words were cut off by kira's hand.

"Matsumo, you can't just go spilling information like that." he said calmly.

"Oh yeah." she giggled.

Grimmjow paid no attention to the red pineapple head next to him. Or the suspicious chick who kept eye molesting him like a hunk of meat. Kira finished his tea and walked off somewhere. Rukia didn't eat but counted her cheated winnings off of grimm. It was a awkward silence until rangiku finished her meal. She burped.

"Ok. This is boring. We need to do something while we enjoy our time here."

I don't see your point." said renji.

"I know. Lets have a party!"

Grimmjow's fork halted at the words. He looked incredulously at the woman.

"It's fucking sunday. What the hell."

"Aww come on grimm-chan! We could all get drunk till we pass out." she cheered.

"That doesn't sound too bad." said renji tilting his head back.

Kira had come back and stayed quiet as usual. Rukia was quiet too.

"So a party's a party!" the woman clapped her hands together.

Grimmjow just sighed loudly as he got up to clean his bowl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Streamers, tables and beverages were set out. The lights were dimmed and it was about 5:00 pm. For some reason ichigo's family always go out for a long time. Long enough for the shinigami to actually set up a quick party.

"Ok everyone!" matsumo shouted on a microphone set up for karioke. "I know the set up it sloppy and quick, but great parties determine by how fun the people are. So lets mingle!" her voice was exited and announcer like.

If there were crickets in ichigo's house there should be for this moment. Renji and rukia were half asleep on the couch watching TV. Kira was totally passed out in a corner like a ichigo had stayed asleep for almost the whole day.

"What is this a funeral? Come on people. I put hard work into this!" the woman complained.

She then turned to her only help who was currently eyeing the drinks greedily.

"Hey blue boy. You think you could give me a hand? Like some sort of motivation spark?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why would...Scratch that, why should I help you?"

Matsumo poked her chest out. "Because I'll let you take all the alcohol you want Even though your under aged." she pointed her finger at his nose making him back up.

He shoved the hand away. "Fine." He turned around to the 'dead' (lolz) crowd. " ALL OF YOU GET OF YOUR FUCKIN AZZEZ AND PARTY BEFORE I GET ICHIGO TO THROW YOU FUCKIN MOOCHERZ OUT!!: he snarled. Then turned back to the table. "There ya go."

"Thanks" rangiku winked at grimmjow, only earning an 'Ah'.

Rukia sprang up ready to party, and not get thrown out. Renji hoisted himself up tired like.

"Suit youself." he groaned.

Kira also awoke, and yawned. "Yeah yeah mingle time for only 6 people."

"Great, now grimmjow can you go wake up ichigo? He's been asleep way too long and it wouldn't be a party without the stick in the mud."

Grimmjow angrily slammed down his prepared cup and stomped upstairs.

"I just love his grumpy child like attitude." matsumo sighed. "Reminds me a tichou."

----------------------------

The teal stalked up to ichigo's bed side. The covers were tangled in his limbs in a wild manned. To throw along with it a bad case of a bed procceded to shake him awake. Grimmjow stopped himself when he saw the peaceful light snores coming from the boy. His intended plan was to kick him out of the bed and laugh, but for some reason he just wanted to watch the rare moment. The way his skinny chest rose up and down slowly. It was like how a cat watched a tiny mouse sleep.

"Why do you act so tough round every one, when your clearly not?" the teal questioned himself.

He brushed away his orange bangs from his face.

"You stupid berry, drivin me crazy for your silly attention." grimmjow leaned over ichigo and closed in on his face.

His lips were only a centimeter away from touching. Suddenly he door slammed open.

"What the hell grimmjow, you rile me up and take forever to bring ichigo down!" rukia shouted holding a cup in the air.

Her eyes were squinted not catching gimmjow so close to ichigo. Grimmjow jumped up and instinctively pushed ichigo off the bed with his food. Slightly pissed for the loss of the kiss and his blushing state.

"Wake up idiot!" he spat, tring to play his blushing off.

The berry fell to the floor with a thud that could be heard from downstairs.

"What the hell? " ichigo looked up dazed. "Your a real bitch to have the nerve to do that." he yelled still tangled in the covers.

Grimmjow retreated down stairs. Rukia moved over as he dashed away. Her face made a cute chibi form.

"Well now that your awake." she slapped ichigo an the back and grabbed a handful of covers. "Lets go berry man. We have a party to go to!" rukia dragged the fumbled boy down the stairs.

"Oi at let let my get up!" ichigo struggled as the happy rukia thugged him down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------

"Like I said everyone, this is a tiny party. Were going to have 3 sessions. Mingle, games and a rare prize and mingle. Ok? "

Renji raised his hand ."So do we still mingle?"

"Of course not! Rangiku yelled into the mike making a loud feedback shrill.

Everone clapped their ears.

"Since were all awake now lets get to the games! And firsts up is karaoke!" she yelled again.

Ichigo glared at the peopled before him.

"These ass-holes throw a party in MY house. Then expect me to get drunk and . Fucking. No."

Grimmjow gave a sympathetic glance. Al he wanted to do all day was relax and annoy ichigo about what happened at the amusement park. But that would be put on hold till next weekend at least.

"Now since I'm the host I get to go first" she swayed her hips."Kira put on love love shine." she demanded.

Kira placed a CD in and presses play on the machine. The upbeat music started to jumped on one of the living rooms lower tabled and sang.

Grimmjow covered his ears and scrunched his face dramatically. The woman was ok but the high voices on the CD were way out of tune with her. The gang had a W.T.F face when the woman was done.

"What the hell was that?" grimmjow whispered to ichigo.

"Don't ask me. Just clap and nod before she gets mad." the group applauded.

Next went rukia and a bunny song. She was great it was only the fact that it was a rather childish song. In the corner of her eye she saw a day dreaming grimmjow undressing ichigo from the drink table. Ichigo didn't seem to notice the eyes on him. Rukia stepped from the box and gave the mike to kira. Then sat down next to rangiku.

"Hey rangiku."

"Ah?"

"You wanna know a secret I learned today?"

"OOooo do tell." rangiku leaned in.

"We have a serious yaoi thing going on here that needs assistance." rukia whispered.

She didn't have to talk loud because kira's singing was so light.

"She whispered it into her ear.

"Grimmjow's gay?!" she gasped.

"Shhhh look heres what happened last night."

"Give me every detail! " rangiku jumped up and down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback* (Last Night)

Grimmjow pumped harder at his member calling out ichigo's name softly. Each thrust earning a huff of adrenalin. The teal was really getting at it quietly in ichigo's closet. That was until a certain shinigami appeared. The former 13th Guard squad lieutenant dispersed into the town. She gracefully landed on the window cill of ichigo's room. The raven haired girl the cracked open the window creeping in over the boy. Not that she's a experienced burgler or anything. The room was pretty dark.

"Wow ichigo goes to bed early. But I am pooped." she yawned. "Time for another visit to his comfy closet" she stretched her arms, and smiles.

The girl opened the door quickly to the current busy grimmjow.

"Ichi-" he groaned still not noticing.

"........................................." rukia's eyes widened.

She was directly looking down into grimmjow's hand where his business was being teal glanced upto see the girl. He scrambled around hiding his stuff in covers blushing furiously.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh WHAT THE FUCK!!!" she screamed. "NOOO my eyes are no longer virgins!" she screamed covering her eyes.

"SSHHHHhhh!!!" grimmjow hushed.

He grabbed a sweater to gag rukia. He still had some semen on his hand coating everything he touched.

"Shut the hell up! You come in here and complain about me, when your the burgler."

Grimmjow attempted to tie rukia up with ichigo's clothing's. The lieutenant then got into action . She jabbed the man in the ribs causing him to stumble. Then chanted a sealing spell on grimmjow's limbs. The spell made his arms tie behind him, then fall face forward. His face turned red from carpet paced back and forth in a panicked ramble.

"What the hell? How are you able to see me? Who are you why are you in ichigo's closet?

Grimmjow ignored and picked his head up.

"What the fuck did you do to me bitch?" spat gimmjow still blushing. His pants weren't fully pulled glared down on grimmjow.

"It's a seal we shinigami use to restrain name is Rukia (Kukichi) lieutenant of the 13 guard of soul society. And by the way, what are you doing in kurosaki's closet?" she started a battle stance.

Grimmjow snarled,"Imma exchange student from germany...."

"And?..." rukia unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards his head.

"You don't have the guts. Yer not gonna touch me." he growled defiantly.

The shinigami swiftly cut out a good portion of grimmjow's locks. Causing a trickle of blood to fall down his cheek.

"Try me."

"Fine...My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjauqes. I'm going to stay here for 3 months. Today is my third day, my room isn't cleaned out yet so I have to sleep in here." he went on."For some reason the paranoid berry prefers a big ol dude like me cramped in this closet."

Rukia smiled." I can see why he wouldn't want you anywhere near him when he's sleep." she giggled putting away her zanpakutō." By the way you still have some stuff on your pants."

Grimmjow was surprised by rukia's politeness towards his name. The first reaction would usually, What the hell man. It sounds like some screwed up cat species.'

"Well I would clean myself up but I'm a bit tied up here." he growled.

". I just never knew a guy like you would roll like that. You look like you would be a high school girl rapist." she chuckled.

"Why you!...wait shinigami? Whats that?"

"You mean you don't know?" rukia looked dumbley at grimmjow."Thats me." she pointed to herself.

"Im German you ass! Do I look japenese to you?" he spat.

"Hair coulda fooled me" she puffed. "Well to put it simple, I'm a death god. Were sent here to exterminate monsters called hollows. I'm sure you've seen them around with your abilities." she placed her hands on her hips."Well?"

The teal looked up at her quietly.

"What?! Its not like I'm going to tell your expiration date. Just stop looking at me like that."

"Then get me out of this seal you dumbass!"

"Why, so you can rape Innocent ichigo."

"Just SHUTUP and unseal me."

Rukia released the seal for grimmjow. He quickly ran to the bathroom. The raven haired girl sighed."Great. Now how am I going to get to sleep with watching this guy all night." Rukia glanced around the dark room. Her eyes caught a deck of cards. "I have an idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"And thats how I found out we have a perfect yaoi couple." rukia whispered.

"You have a very vivid memory rukia."" rangiku blushed pervertedly."So how do we get em together?"

" I don't know. But grimmjow looks like he's pretty good at seducing, so it wont be too hard for him."

"I have a plan. In one of our games that we'll be hosting tonight."

Rangiku giggled mischievously.

"So lets get operation Uke ichio on the roll!" rukia cheered.

"Setting up people is so fun." she gave rukia a high 5."

"Specially boys!" rukia said a little bit too loud.

"Especally what?" a voice came from behind the plotting two.

The large teal loomed over them with a snarl on his face.

"Whats so fun?" his face was dark.

Grimmjow kinda being a heavy lunk head couldn't process their words right.

"Uhh we were just talking about a ....." rukia stalled.

"A womens masterbation session!" rangiku shouted quickly.

Rukia's face turned beet red. Then rangiku nudged her to play along.

"..............." Grimmjow looked at them suspiciously.

"Uhh yeah matsumo is a real ...expert with the...uhhhh dildo! Yeah dildo." rukia stuttered.

"..............." grimmjows face crumpled "Eww, women jizz." he grumbled to himself and walked off uninterested now.

"Whew blew that one off. Good thinkin. But a bit outrageous ya think?" rukia wiped her forehead.

"Who cares as long as they have no idea whats were doing. Besides, he ran away right?" rangiku smiled.

"So lets get this started."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the bout the loss of lemon. Forgive me...but like wow I so totally went with like the first ep. of bleach. When rukia went into ichigo's room and sealed him. Only this time he doesn't break the seal. Not enough will power. Hee hee grimmy got caught doing the rukia and booby lady has plans for him. I was plannin to make this chapter longer but cut it short cause no one likes readin long on chapter novels. Would really luv u (mostly girls) and guysezes for reveiws. I'll update soon and promise an oath to make the yaoi scene . No matter hos terrified i am of messing up.. L8tr


	5. Chapter 5

Woot toot chappy 5. Hopefully I won't be such a grammar let down again and actually take my time. But don't count on it. It'll be a while before super conflict happens so enjoy the fun luv for now.

Again many thanks for makin it this far without dying or throwing up violently.

Warning maniac yaoi fan girl plots ahead. (which always means trouble)

(Meeeeehhhh *throws slab of meat to anygry fans and ties rope around neck and jumps in a lake. Forgive me yaoi goddes! Dx)

Rukia squirmed her way through the crowd. Then snuck up to the large red head. Operation uke ichigo commenced. She poked the man in the ribs making him jump. He turned around to the innocent faced rukia.

"Hey renji, I'm not one to gossip but I heard something awfully mean mentioned in your name."

The large man loomed over rukia ready to listen intently.

He growled, "And you're going to tell me right? Were good friend's, right rukia?" he said calmly.

"Well.." she motioned renji to come closer. Then whispered something into his ear. It took the slow one a while to compute the statement. Renji took a swig of his drink. Rukia waited for a real response. Renji's eyes widened as he gushed out his drink in disbelief.

"WHAT! That bastard had the nerve to say that to me!"

Rukia sweat dropped because she specifically said that she heard grimmjow say it indirectly to him. Not to mention that grimmjow knew nothing of renji's childhood in soul society.

"He's so drunk. But whatever as long as he went for the bait." Rukia thought to herself.

"Were is the fucker!" he raced off slightly unbalanced

"Yeah you uhhh….show him who's boss!" she encouraged.

Renji pushed pass a small cluster of tables toppling them, and keira. (poor keira) He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen near the food. The teal was in a deep conversation with ichigo. Something about back home and how good the beer was.

The angered pineapple grabbed the darkest drink he could find and splashed the beverage on grimmjow's face.

"OW MOTHERFUCK IT FUCKING BURNES! What the fuck man!" grimmjow snarled. The alcohol burned his eyes and drenched his shirt a deep yellow.

A helpful ichigo quickly got a napkin in an attempt to wipe the mess off his eyes and scrub the stain out. This is now when renji decides to throw a punch with full force at grimmjow. He stumbled in his drunken state ant hit ichigo in the nose. The teen's nose gave off a cracking sound.

"Ichigo!" grimmjow and renji shouted in unison.

Grimmjow wiped his eyes still in pain and caught the fainted ichigo.

"Wow." rukia said in shock. Her actions caused a furious fire to awaken in grimmjow because of ichigo's pain.

Rangiku scooted to rukia." Kuchki) renji is not supposed to hit ichigo! Only grimmjow. We can't hurt the uke."

"I know but renji missed, I don't know how but he did." she shrugged.

"Stupid now the plans ruined!" the older woman argued.

"Well it's not my fault your plan includes knocking someone's lights out!"

-meanwhile-

Grimmjow shot the fiercest glare at renji and mumbled "I'll deal with you later" and tended to ichigo.

"Ichi? Ichigo! Come on wake up!" he shook the teen.

Ichigo's eyes split open slightly. His nose now gushing blood.

"Fuck." grimmjow carried the boy to the upstairs bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet seat. And slammed the door shut. Ichigo groaned when the blood seeped into his mouth.

"Gott, siehst du scheiess aus..."

Grimmjow took bits off rolled up tissue and shoved it up his nose. The tilted his head back. He quickly got a rag and started to clean ichigo's face. He then grabbed a bit of tissue and shoved up ichigo's nose. A sign of life spurred in ichigo. His eyes lifted open.

"Uhh I feel so light headed." He swayed in grimmjow's firm grip.

"I know the punch was meant for me. So it had to be full force." he joked.

Ichigo still swayed so grimmjow tightened his hold forcing ichigo to rest his head on his chest. The warmth comforted the berry. He closed his eyes for a moment to draw in the same scent that was left on his pillow some nights ago.

"Wait a sec." ichigo thought to himself. "What the hell! I'm resting in the arms of some German beef head! I'm not gay have to get away!" he panicked in his head." Oi grimmjow get off I'm fine now. I don't need any more help." He struggled shaking his head.

The rapid movement made his nose bleed more. The over dampened tissue flew out and soiled grimmjow's white shirt even more.

"Idiot. You're clearly still in pain. So relax I'm just trying to help."

"Let go of me!" ichigo hissed.

Fighting with the angered teen was like taming a wet scared cat. He just hisses and keeps fighting an almost impossible battle. Determined to get what he wants. One of the qualities that grimmjow adores about ichigo. He gazed into the fiery brown eyes as they panicked from left to right as his grip tightened. A fed up ichigo bashed his forehead into the taller boys chin.

"S-Shit…Aww fuck man that hurts!" he clenched his now aching chin. "Why is everything attacking me? Is it that all fucking glorious karma?" he mumbled glancing back at ichigo.

"I said I'm fucking fine." He huffed clearly tired. He snatched himself away from grimmjow."Now I'm sure downstairs their waiting for us. I don't want them getting suspicious." He turned his head away to hide a blush.

"Well let them, cause you're not goin anywhere! Not until you stop fucking bleeding! What the hell man you burst a fucking pipe?" grimmjow pointed to ichigo's nose again. The red fluid speckled the floor and his shirt. Ichigo sighed in defeat and sat back down on the toilet.

"Fine. I'll sit here till it stops."

"Score!" thought grimmjow as he leant against the bathroom door. He placed his left leg on the door and had his right one out in front.

Ichigo's Pov

"Great, I already have a problem figuring out if I'm strait or not. Then here he comes being a fucking superhero. Really he should of just left me be, I can't stand your face and the ridiculous hair. It's like a reminder of your sexy voice. SHIT! I did not just say that. Calm down ichigo, you can handle a couple of minutes in here. Alone. With. His. Don't say it! SEXY BODY!"Oh god my stupid body just wants to throw myself at him. I think he's staring at me. Should I look back? No that's to awkward. Maybe just a peek, I could play it off with something."

"You're not just going to stand there right?" I complained.

A smirk rose from his face. "Tsk"

"What? Can he read me that easy? Crap think fast"

"What the hell do you want?" I shouted my face flushed"

Grimmjow stopped leaning on the wall to inch near me.

"You really want the answer to that question?" he smirked devilishly.

"At first I hated these feelings. The way you always frown, your hair being wild as mine. Then there's the fact that you actually have a good heart. I hated being attracted to you, it made me want to tear you apart and.." grimmjow cut off the gory part.

"I bet that was a lovely sentence you were going to finish." Ichigo retorted with a calm face. Ichigo on the inside was really freaking out with the sudden spillage of feelings. Grimmjow's speech attained his attention again.

"But ya have to understand. I've fallen for you kurosaki and I can't take it anymore." Grimmjow quickly grabbed ichigo into a strong hold hug.

"Grimmjow."

The bigger boy pushed ichigo back onto the toilet making a yelp escape from ichigo. The teal opened ichigo's legs for a better view. He then latched his arms on the berry's waist.

""Wait you're not going to…" ichigo stuttered

"Don't be a dumbass. I'm not that simple minded." grunted grimmjow. He stalked up between ichigo's legs forcing ichigo to fall back further on the toilet. Ichigo squirmed timidly with the boys hands all over him. Grimmjow then placed his hands on the berry's thighs and massaged in a circular motion. His soothing hand movements quickly relaxed ichigo.

"T-This is wrong. Not here grimmjow." Ichigo blushed and covered his face.

"So you don't have a problem with it. You're just not willing to admit it yet huh?" grimmjow purred.

Instead of just glomping the berry he closed in to his face slowly.

"Ichigo. If you really didn't want this then you would have thrown me off by now."

"B-but" he blushed harder now having grimmjow's torso rubbing into his groin.

Grimmjow playfully licked the rim of ichigo's ear. Occasionally nipping the lobe earning a sensual moan.

"Come on ichi. Lie to me. Tell me you hate this. Tell me you're going to kill me." He cooed into his ear. His German accent reappearing.

This sent shivers down ichigo's spine. He moaned something grimmjow couldn't understand.

Rukia and Rangiku had their ear to the door listening intently to the event going on inside.

"Should we stop them? Even I think it's kinda sad to lose it in there."

"Are you crazy? We have front row seats to the sounds of looovvvve!" cheered Rangiku.

"Yeah but think of the cash we could bring in if we got this on tape. All of the yaoi fan club members would worship us!"

Another moan erupted from the bathroom.

"Hurry before they start!" rukia shook the larger woman.

She banged on the door. "Hey umm we all hope your ok, and sorry for the behavior. Were all moving the party to the nearby park. Renji needs to walk off his hangover. So we'll see ya round berry boy."

"And you better clean up down here. Renji threw a tantrum and trashed the place, when we told him not to chase after you." Matsumo added.

That was rukia's queue to get started placing the cameras.

Grimmjow frowned and let go of the younger one.

"This isn't over."

The shaken ichigo rose from the seat. He washed his face and spit off of his ear and neck.

"Like hell it should be finished he mumbled under his breath."

He ignored the feisty grimmjow who was licking his lips. Ichigo's shame and embarrassment was worse than his bruised nose.

Well this chapter was ok I guess. Glad I tried yaoi but still a downer on my bad grammar. How do I miss those really noticeable errors! *slams head on concrete wall* forgive me grimmxichi fans. For I have failed the sacred yaoi ways! But I want reviews even if their negative. They keep me looking forward to life. That last comment was a invite to try to cheer me up.

(P.S) I need more German phrases for grimy (mean, loving and sexy) pleasy.

= ^.^=


End file.
